Friendly Fridays
by Vintery
Summary: Written as a ChallengesRequest to write a story with a personalized OCHarry pairing. Don't worry its not sickeningly sweet or illegible. I'm not good with romance so its more of a humor fic then anything. OneShot.


**Friendly Fridays**

(Written on the request of a story including a personalized OC)

Dedication: "Happy Christmas. All my love. Your best friend in the world; Mrs Willow Gosermer."

--

"All I'm saying is that we should get to know that people in our own house a little better! Honestly!" Snapped Hermione who sat arms crossed opposite to Harry and Ron. "We've been at this school for five years and can barely recognize the people in our own year! We need to socialize more." She crossed her arms and braced herself for the coming argument.

"I don't need new friends!" Ron said jumping to his feet in mock anger. "Right, Harry?"

"Right," Harry said jumping up mimicking Ron exactly. "We don't need new friends Hermione! And you can't make us make any!" The two of them laughed and went back to their game of wizard's chess.

Hermione rolled her eyes. They weren't always like this; sometimes they were immature. "Actually I can, and I did." She said smartly, leaning back into her chair, crossing her legs.

The two boys stopped frozen and turned to stare at her with wide eyes.

"Hermione? What. Did. You. Do?" Harry whispered. A feeling of impending doom had settled upon his fragile soul. It was only the fact that his scar didn't ache, that he knew Voldemort wasn't responsible

Unaware of the exact level of horror her friends had derived form the little bomb she'd just dropped, Hermione sat up happily and explained; "Well, I've read a few books on muggle child psychology over the summer, and one of the authors had a rather good point about the need for human interaction in adolescents. According to her, between the ages of twelve and twenty-two are the most crucial time for learning proper behavior patterns and social normality."

Hermione look at the boys expectantly. Ron was fiddling with the hem of his robe, and Harry's eyes had glazed over. Grabbing a book off a near by stack and slammed it down on the table between them, causing the boys to jump.

"So," she glared at them, "I brought the book and showed it Professor McGonagall, and together we came up with an idea to help our house socialize within its self. It's meant to be our surrogate family, after all. If it works, the Headmaster said he might consider it for the others houses as well, and if _that_ goes as planed we could even go inter-house!"

Staring at their beaming friend, Harry and Ron knew that a few of those words could only mean misery for them, such as; behavior, family, and inter-house.

Hermione was extremely smart, they knew that. But sometimes she, (and themselves by association) would get caught up in the oddest things. S.P.E.W. was one of the tamest. Glancing at each other they passed a nonverbal question between themselves. _Would this be a short, one time trial, simply to get the need to "help" out of Hermione's system, or would it linger like the fowl stench of boiled liver in an old cat-ladies pantry?_

"Um… what exactly is the idea?" Asked Harry, his voice hesitant.

Instead of answering, Hermione reached into her book bag and took out a bright pink flyer. Almost bouncing, she handed it over to the boys who read it together:

_Friendly Fun Fridays_

_Hey all you Gryffindors! Wouldn't you like to meet someone just like you? _

_Starting the first Friday after Christmas Vacation continuing every following Friday up to Easter Break, you'll have the chance to get to know all of your own house mates better then you ever thought you could! _

_Friendly Fun Friday is a new program created by our very own Hermione Granger and will be held in the Gryffindor Common Room on the scheduled nights between the times of 7:00pm - 9:00pm. On arrival, each student will take a number out of one of the "Fun Flasks" and then find the person with the corresponding number. This person will be you're "Fun Friend"._

_You and your Fun Friend will then spend the next two hours of the program together in the Common Room talking, getting to know each other, or just having fun!_

_**All Gryffindor students will be REQUIRED to attend**_

Ron and Harry stared down at the paper re-reading it, then re-re-reading it. They looked at their happily smiling friend then to each other.

_Liver._

--

"All right, line up! Everybody take a number!" It was the third Friendly Fun Friday. Only nine more left. A good deal of students had been counting off the days till it would thankfully be over. Harry walked up to the left "Fun Flask", and took out a folded number. He hoped this weeks Fun Friend would be, well, fun for once. So far his Fun Friends have been...

_Flashback:_

_Week one:_

_Harry held out his number slip, "Nine sixty-seven!" He called. Soon a short first year girl with curly pigtails tied by little pink bows hopped up to him. "Hi! I'm Lillian." She said holding out her hand._

_"Err, hello." He said shaking her hand. "My mothers name was Lily."_

_"So?" Said Lillian, looking at him strangely._

_"Well you said your name was Lillian and Lily and Lillian are —"_

_"My names not Lillian!" The little girl snapped. "It's Fred!"_

_It all went down hill from there._

_Week Two:_

_Harry grabbed his number slip: #441. As soon as he read it he realized someone was already calling it. He go up and walked over to a group of chairs set together especially for that night. "Four forty-one?" He asked a boy that looked about his age while motioning to his number._

_The boy looked up at him and scowled, but then offered his hand. "Gysmo Divallin, sixth year." He said._

_Harry shook his hand surprised. "You're in sixth year? So am I, how come were not in the same dorm room?"_

_Gysmo's expression went dark. "I am in the same dorm room as you, you dolt!" He ground out. Harry was shocked. Gysmo glared at his expression and continued. "After our sorting everyone was talking about their families and the houses they were almost sorted into. I foolishly told everyone I would have been in Slytherin but I didn't want to be separated from my older sister. You know, the sickly blonde girl a year before us?"_

_Harry weekly nodded his head, even though he truly had no idea who he was talking about._

_Gysmo glared at him, knowing he hadn't a clue. He continued anyway; "The second everyone learned I was sorted by choice none of them," he spat the word as if it left a nasty taste in his mouth, "thought I was a "true" Gryffindor. I was ridiculed and tortured simply for daring to be ambitious, and wanting to improve myself." Harry jumped back as Gysmo stood up, raising his voice to a yell; "And you! Never once have you even looked my way even to scorn me! I suppose your going to tell me you never even noticed my bed? The one that's less then twelve feet away from yours? No? Oh well, lets all just ignore Gysmo! Maybe he'll just —"_

_Harry sat back and made himself as comfortable as possible. This was going to be a long two hours._

_End Flashback._

Interesting.

"One twenty-four?" He shouted over the crowd. No one responded. Deciding no one had taken the matching number yet, he wandered around looking for Ron. He found his friend sitting on a window seat next to an extremely beautiful girl. Her skin was paler then any Harry had ever seen before, like virgin snow on a new winter's day, with long dark tendrils of hair pouring down past gleaming violet eyes over curves in all the right —.

Harry blushed horribly when he realized where he'd been staring. "Err, hey Ron." He muttered staring pointedly at his shoes.

"You are Harry Potter!" Said the girl standing up and offering him her hand. "I am Camille Kimi Mahdis Smith."

"She sure is." Sighed Ron, who continued to stare openly at Camille.

"It's nice to meet you," Harry said quickly shaking her hand, "But —"

"One twenty-four?" A voice inquired over the sounds of laughing and quiet chatting.

"That's my number, sorry." Harry said hurrying away.

"But I've come all the way from America to meet you!" Camille whined stomping her foot.

"She sure is." Sighed Ron.

--

Harry didn't know why, but he was extremely glad to "escape" from the presence of the girl. It seemed that just being around her had sapped his free will.

Moving between the chairs and tables he made his way back to the Fun Flasks where he found a beautiful blue eyed girl. She had rather pretty honey blonde hair and a wicked smile, she was a little on the short side and looked about his age.

Harry held up his number questioningly, the girl did the same. Seeing they matched the two of them wordlessly sat down at the nearest set of chairs.

After sitting in silence for a while, Harry decided to break the silence and introduce him self; "I'm Harry —"

"I know," the girl broke in; "I'm Louise."

Harry nodded. He would never admit it, but he was extremely sick of never being able to introduce himself to anyone. Everyone always knew who he was before he could get the chance.

The silence was back. Neither of them really knew what to say.

"So," Louise smirked after a while, "how are you on this wonderful winter night?"

"Good, very good." Harry replied smiling slightly. This was not going well.

"Good." Said Louise who started glancing around the room.

Harry needed to think of something fast; "So, Hogwarts. It's a magic school." _Well that was pathetic! _He scolded himself.

"Oh, watch this," said Louise, "notice the lack of wand," she held out her hand towards a nearby potted plant. To Harry's shock, the plant began floating towards them till it was close enough for Louise to grab it out of the air.

"It's called Psychokineses," Louise clarified at Harry's mystified expression. "It wasn't uncommon till a few centuries ago, haven't you ever heard of it before?"

Harry shook his head; "I grew up with muggle relatives and I didn't even know about the Wizarding World before my eleventh birthday."

"I never knew my parents either," Louise said sitting up more comfortably in her chair looking interested.

Soon the two were talking and laughing. It turned out that they had more in common then they would have thought. They talked about their family and friends ("Now one of my friends, Willow—have you ever met her?—now she's especially wonderful," said Louise.) Both of them enjoyed Transfiguration, and though Louise was obviously superior, Harry was easily better at DADA.

--

"Oh!" Louise said suddenly glancing around. Harry followed her gaze and realized they were the only ones left in the common room. Above the fireplace the clock read 12:43. Everyone else had gone and left for bed hours ago. He looked back at Louise who was blushing furiously.

"I guess we should go," she said getting up, "I have to study all weekend for that Defense test on Monday."

"Maybe we could study together?" Harry asked nervously. His heart leapt when she smiled.

"It's a date." She said and scampered up to her dorm. Harry smiled after her before going up to his own bed.

_"Maybe Friendly Fridays weren't that bad after all."_ Harry mused to himself.

**The End**


End file.
